Display systems have been used in the retail context for a long time. They serve multiple functions in stores. For instance, they are useful for displaying and providing an organized presentation of products to consumers in a compact space. They are also useful for providing consumers with information on the capabilities and benefits associated with the displayed products. Moreover, these same display systems may act as “calling cards” for certain manufacturers since the display systems may and tend to be representative of the product's brand equity. In other words, certain displays are very apparently associated with a particular product from a particular manufacturer based on color choice, signage, and in some instances even a pleasant, characteristic fragrance.
Commonly used product display systems or arrangements include one or more rigid shelves, likely metal shelves, placed in parallel to one another at varying or similar distances based on the products to be displayed. The shelves are joined to a stationary rearward panel and are supported by undermounted brackets spaced along the length of the shelves. Typically, there is signage with product information wherein the signage is either above the products or alongside the products. There may even be signage posted on one or more side walls joined to the ends of these shelves in parallel. In most instances, these display arrangements tend to be fairly fixed and not so easily swapped out when new product display arrangements are required. These arrangements also tend to be tied to a single product type or product line-up as may be evidenced by the particular coloration of the static rear wall and shelving that is used. Therefore, they tend not to offer the flexibility that retailers seek to provide to their distributors who might have changing product offerings over a short period of time.
The present invention seeks to address a retailer's need to provide a flexible retail environment that is pleasing to both his supplier (who is now able to vary his product offerings within a limited amount of display space) and his consumer (who is interested in his/her ability to purchase a variety of products at will).